ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chromastone
Chromastone is the Codon Stream's sample of the Crystalsapien species from the planet MorOtesi. Ben first transformed into Chromastone in the episode All That Glitters when fighting a horde of zombified schoolgirls. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon-based lifeform made of highly durable crystal.He has a purple body, legs, and arms with several black lines and dots on them. His hands and face are magenta. He also sports magenta shards all over his body: 6 on his back, 2 on his chest, and one on top of his small, purple head, resembling a horn. He also has one large, cyclopian eye. Alien Force In the two-part season three premiere Vengeance of Vilgax, Chromastone got shattered into pieces by Vilgax. The Omnitrix, in order to prevent the wearer's health becoming compromised, reformed the crystal shards of Chromastone's body into Diamondhead. Since it is the only one who can restore Petropia's people, it's DNA must have Diamondhead's DNA so that is why it turned it into Diamondhead. In The Secret of Chromastone, Tetrax used a seismic weapon to shatter Diamondhead's crystalline structure, exposing Chromastone underneath. Tetrax then gave Chromastone a crystal, which he absorbed and then immediately flew off into space (much to the surprise of Ben). Tetrax reveals that Chromastone is the only one who can use the crystal (which serves as back-up for Petropia and its people) to restore his homeworld and it's people. It is later revealed that the Chromastone released by Tetrax is a genetic back-up of Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia. Sugilite's genetic back-up is destroyed by Vilgax, but gives Ben the back-up crystal to finish reviving Petropia's people. Using Diamondhead, Ben revives the Petrosapien. This also revives the original Sugilite, who reveals to Ben that Chromastone still remains within the Codon Stream and is accessible again in the Omnitrix. Abilities Chromastone is a super dense silicon life-form able to absorb energy like a conductor and channel it into laser blasts or less-intense natural light. He can also allow it to pass harmlessly through his body via refraction which can also be blasted back at the foe. Chromastone can seemingly produce blasts without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight, or streetlamps or just ambient energy. Equipped with the sacred crystal of the Petrosapiens, his genetic donor Sugilite was able to fly and bring back the destroyed planet Petropia. Weakness The weakness of Chromastone is that he is unable to absorb energy when he is not expecting it or is to weak to do so. He can also still get electrocuted when wet. Planet MorOtesi ("ultraviolet" in Turkish language) is the homeplanet of Crystalsapiens. Due to the decay of its ozone layer millions of years ago, the once lush green planet, has long since become dangerously irradiated by a constant powerful barrage of ultraviolet light. MorOtesi is a planet filled with purple crystals, it's landscape is now barren and rocky, and its original native inhabitants largely became extinct. However, one particular species adapted to the perilously high levels of electromagnetic radiation and has managed to thrive here over the millennia despite the planet's seemingly inhospitable atmosphere: Crystalsapiens evolved unique attributes to take advantage of their radiated environment, and went on to create a complex and sophisticated society on modern MorOtesi. The Crystalsapiens must have got their energy based powers as they absorbed the ultraviolet light. Based on Chromostone is based on Diamondhead mostly. Both are nearly indestructible, are partially/wholly made of crystal, can absorb and/or redirect energy. Ultimate Alien Chromastone briefly appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, ''Fame'' , facing Bivalvan only to be electrocuted at the end. Also, in the episode Video Games , Ben tried to turn into him but turned into Swampfire . Trivia *Chromastone's name comes from the words Chroma (meaning Color in Latin) and Stone (meaning Rock). So, translated, his name would mean "Color rock", referring to his powers. *Chromastone's DNA sample came from Sugilite, the Guardian of Petropia and serves as his genetic back-up. *It is revealed in The Secret of Chromastone that Chromastone is still inside the Omnitrix. *In Fame, Ben wasn't even sure that he still had Chromastone. *When Ben becomes Chromastone he always poses dramaticaly except for his first appearance. *The name Chromastone is similiar to Chromosome for the reference that he is the back up key for the revival of Petropia and the Petrosapiens. *Chromastone is indestructable hence it will turn into a Petrosapien when damaged and vice versa. *Ben is shown to not fully know Chromastone's powers, as he did not have access to certain powers that Sugilite possess. *Chromastone's transformation is similar to Diamondhead's Alien Force Transformation. *In Italian version his name is Cromoraggio("cromo" means color and "raggio" means ray) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Males